Gordon's Untold Story
by Somerset88
Summary: My first Thomas Fan Ficiton! This story goes into Gordon's past and shows how he came to Sodor. If you want to know, take a look here!
1. Chapter 1

Gordon's Untold Story

Ch 1: A new class

**1922, 8.46 A.M.**

**Nigel Gresley looked over the designs one last time for his new locomotive, the A1 Pacific in his new office on the Great Northern Railway. After all his years at Crew, he was now Chief Mechanical Engineer of the Railway or CME. A knock was heard at the door, breaking Gresley from the plans. "Come in," he said in a rather quiet tone. A man in blue overalls covered in grease and soot walked into the room. On his sweaty head, he wore a hat with the letters G.N.R. **

"**Mr. Gresley, it's finished. We're just waiting you're final inspection and approval sir." Gresley straightened up and followed the worker out of the office to the sheds. Inside the works stood a large engine with grey primer on its boiler. It was a locomotive that England had never seen before. **

**This locomotive was to be the first A1 Pacific. Gresley walked all round the engine, looking it over carefully. The engine watched as Mr. Gresley stepped onto his buffer beam and examined his boiler, holding on to the hand rail as he went. He climbed into the cab and did a thorough inspection of the levers and gauges. He ran his hand along the regulator, the smoothness of the steel at his fingertips. **

**Leaving the cab, he stepped down from the footplate and returned to the front of the engine. He looked around at all the men and the engine and at last, smiled.**

"**Gentlemen, this locomotive is ready for service the mainline!" At this cheers and whistles from the men filled the shed. Gresley held up his hand for silence and the men quieted down. "Job well done, men. This engine will be the first of a new locomotive class. The A1 Pacific!" Gresley walked to the engine and smiled again. "What is your name my good engine?" The engine thought for a moment. He looked at all the men and his designer but could think of nothing. **

"**I'm not sure sir. What could my name be?" Mr. Gresley laughed.**

"**Anything you want it to be. Let's see, what about Kestrel?" The engine only made a face of disgust. "All right, perhaps not Kestrel. Hmm, what about Gordon?" The engine smiled at the sound of the name. **

"**Yes please, sir! I like that name much better." **

"**Very well, Gordon it is then. Mr. Smith," He called.**

"**Yes, Mr. Gresley?"**

"**Have Gordon painted in Great Northern Green and prepare him for mainline testing." Gresley turned and walked back to his office.**

**And that is the end of chapter one. So, will Gordon pass his mainline tests, will they build more A1s, and will Gordon remain with the GNR? Although it pains me to say it, you'll have to find out next chapter when it gets posted. Anyways, please leave reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Time of Trials

My second chapter of Gordon's untold story. Gordon's in green paint and ready for his mainline tests. If anyone's read _The Eight famous engines_ you'll see that Gordon will go to London for the first time here. Enjoy!

Gordon waited anxiously for the signal to drop so he could begin his trial runs to London. "Hurry up!" he puffed. "I want to get going as soon as possible. My trial runs are important!" Just then, the signal finally dropped and Gordon took up the strain of the coaches. He pumped his pistons and slipped a little but he was soon out and away from Doncaster in no time. Gordon had a wonderful day. He went flying along the line all the way south, 'till he at last arrived at London. As he pulled into the platform, he read the station name. _"London, Kings Cross"_ he said. There were lots of people at Kings Cross that day, and they all wanted to see the strange new engine which had come from Doncaster.

One little boy dragged his father toward the engine and shouted. "Look, daddy. Look at this engine. Isn't he funny looking?" This made Gordon cross and he let off steam angrily. The father picked up his son.

"Now Wilbert, just because we've never seen an engine like this one before, doesn't mean that he's silly." The boy subsided and said nothing else.

"That's right, Wilbert. In fact, I think that engine looks very smart," His mother added. That made Gordon feel much better. The family introduced themselves as the Awdry's. They were a kind family who enjoyed trains and railways.

"What's your name?" Asked Wilbert's father.

"Gordon, Sir," Said Gordon.

"Well, Gordon may we have the pleasure of riding in your train?"

"Of course," he said. They spoke to the driver and fireman who agreed. And so the Awdry's boarded the train and Gordon set off on the trip to York. Gordon found that York was farther away from London than Doncaster. But he didn't mind. He was enjoying his run all the same. After arriving at York, they made the return to Doncaster. And on the way, the driver let the Awdry's ride in Gordon's cab. The children had a wonderful time as the driver pointed out all the gauges and leavers to them. As Doncaster came into view, Gordon slowed to a stop at the platform and waited for the Awdry's to leave his cab.

"Well, thank you driver for letting us ride in the cab," Mr. Awdry said.

"Your very welcome, Sir." Mr. Awdry turned to Gordon.

"And thank you, Gordon for a very nice ride." Gordon felt flattered.

"Thank you, Sir," said Gordon. He felt very proud.

Later that day, Gordon was in the sheds at Doncaster, when Mr. Gresley arrived. "Hello, Gordon."

"Hello, Sir."

"I have some news for you. We've been looking over my designs in the office and all the defects have now been sorted out, I'm pleased to say."

"Oh, good. How did my trial runs go?"

"I'm sorry to say this, Gordon but… you passed all the mainline tests!" Gordon was so happy he whistled 'till he thought he'd burst his boiler. Mr. Gresley smiled and held his ears. "All right, Gordon, all right. But I'm afraid you will no longer be in service here." Gordon's smile soon faded.

"What do you mean?"

"We've decided to sell you to a Mr. Charles Topham Hatt in charge of the North Western Railway."

"I'm being sold?"

"I'm afraid so, Gordon. We're sending you out tonight."

Gordon said nothing and just backed into the shed.

_Later that evening… _

Gordon had the light engine head code as he prepared to leave Doncaster for the last time. The workmen were sad to see him go. But they all knew he'd been bought by a good man. And with a last whistle, Gordon puffed out of Doncaster cheered by all the workmen. Gathering speed, he set off into the night. The next destination for him would be the works at Crewe.

So, that's the end of chapter two. Poor Gordon, he's been sold. But hey, things happen for a reason. He'll survive modernization in the years to come. And The Fat Controller will give him a good home. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Welcome to Crewe

Just to show everyone I'm still around here is chapter 3 of Gordon's Untold Story. Also to answer mainlioness534's question about not mentioning Gordon's brothers: If you recall, Flying Scotsman was built in 1923, a year after Gordon was built. I don't see how I could've mentioned him in the story. But I could've mentioned Great Northern. Anyways, enjoy ch.3!

It was dawn when Gordon arrived at Crewe Works. All over, he could see different steam engines. None of them looked like engines from the GNR. The yard foreman directed him into one of the empty workshops where he had his fire drawn and stood idle. Gordon looked all over the works with a heavy heart. He was a total stranger here.

"Not much fun being in a strange yard is it?" a voice said. Gordon was startled.

"Who said that?"

"I did, over here!" Gordon looked to his right and saw an engine parked in the next shed. He was a green engine and looked just like Gordon only smaller. He had four wheels in front, six drive wheels, and no trailing wheels.

"Who are you?" Gordon asked.

"My controller calls me Henry. I was built at Darlington Locomotive Works from stolen plans. But my builders found out my design had flaws so I don't work that well so I've been sold to Sir Topham Hatt. Who are you?"

"I'm Gordon, and I've also been sold to Sir Topham Hatt."

"Wow! This means we'll be working together on the same railway, Gordon."

"Indeed."

"Hey, do you wanna be friends?" Henry asked.

"Sure, I could use a friend right now." Just then their controller arrived.

"Hello, Henry."

"Hello, Sir. This is Gordon; he's that A1 the GNR sold to you. Gordon, this is our controller, Sir Topham Hatt."

"Hello, Sir," said Gordon.

"Hello, Gordon. Very pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir. What am I doing here?"

"This is Crewe Works. You're being rebuilt here. Once the rebuild is done, you'll be coming to the NWR."

"Yes, Sir. What about Henry?"

"I'll be going with you."

"Oh, good."

Later that day, work began on Gordon's overhaul. Sir Topham Hatt supervised the entire operation as it went on. It took a good three months, but at last Gordon emerged from the workshops a new engine. "Wow!" Henry said in awe. "You look amazing Gordon!"

"Really? Well I don't like to blow my own whistle but I do look pretty good, don't I?"

"You do look magnificent," the Fat Controller stated. "Now Gordon, the time has come for us to leave."

"Yes, Sir," Gordon said. Later that day, Gordon and Henry were coupled up together with a single coach behind them. Gathering speed, the two friends set off for their final destination: The Island of Sodor.

Well, that's it for chapter 3. We now know how Gordon and Henry met and we've seen Gordon's overhaul with the shape he carries to this day. Tune in next time to see Gordon and Henry arrive on Sodor and more! R&R please!


End file.
